Trennungsschmerz
by Velence
Summary: SpikeRiley: Spike hat Sunnydale verlassen und Riley aufgespürt. Er erpresst ihn, seine Vampirpufferlebnisse an seine Kameraden zu verraten, wenn er ihm nicht hilft, den Chip loszuwerden. Allerdings verstehen sich die beiden ohne Buffy besser als erwartet.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: **Velence  
**Titel: **Trennungsschmerz

**Alterfreigabe:**ab 12 Jahren

**Teil:**** 1/4**  
**Inhalt: **Spike hat Sunnydale verlassen und Riley aufgespürt. Er erpresst ihn, seine Vampirpufferlebnisse an seine Kameraden zu verraten, wenn er ihm nicht hilft, den Chip loszuwerden. Allerdings verstehen sich die beiden ohne Buffy besser als erwartet...  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): **Spike/Riley

**Disclaimer:** Joss is the man.

**Teil 1**

„Scheiße! Es hätte von mir aus ja eine oder zwei Rippen sein können, ein Büschel Haare, aber nur ungern oder ein abgerutschtes Messer, aber nein, das geht natürlich nicht! Alles, was morgen früh wieder nachgewachsen und schön wie eh und je gewesen wäre, ist verschont geblieben!", jammerte Spike und berührte vorsichtig seine Oberlippe.

Der Zahnarzt presste den hysterischen Vampir zurück in das Polster seines Behandlungsstuhls.

„Ich bin doch kein Haifisch, dem Zähne nachwachsen."

„Ich habe verschiedene Methoden zur Betäubung. Die Hypnose ist etwas, das ich meinen Patienten sehr empfehle. Es wirkungsvoll ohne jegliche Nebenwirkungen."

„Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich auf Hypnose abfahre?", fauchte der blonde Vampir aufgebracht.

„Möchten Sie eine Spritze?"

„Ich wäre in den Siebzigern fast Blumenkind geworden... Seitdem lasse ich die Finger von Drogen. Ich brauche so einen Mist nicht." Spike verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und mimte den harten Kerl.

„Also Lachgas", bestimmte Doktor Laxness freimütig und begaste den armen Vampir mit seiner Nasenmaske. Erst danach ließ er sich ohne Probleme ein Lätzchen umbinden.

„Danke, dass Sie noch so spät Zeit haben." Riley stand hinter Laxness in einer dunklen Ecke und hatte das Schauspiel beobachtet. Dass sie ihn zu so später Stunde aus dem Bett gezerrt hatten, würde er sich von den beiden Jungs gut bezahlen lassen, dachte der Arzt bei sich. „Wie lange hält die Wirkung an?"

„Nicht sehr lange, wenn ich die Maske entferne." Der Arzt erklärte ihm, dass das Lachgas nur der Entspannung diene, gegen die Hysterie und Angst der Patienten wirke und er trotzdem eine Spritze setzen würde. Spike wollte dagegen protestieren, er war nicht hysterisch und Schmerzen, das war ein Gerücht, ein verdammtes... Aber er bekam seine Augenbrauen nicht mal zu einem annährend bösen Blick zusammengezogen. Stattdessen lächelte er wie ein zahmes Hauskätzchen.

Laxness machte sich nach der Spritze daran, Spikes Eckzahn wieder herzustellen und hatte seine liebe Mühe, dass Spike einfach nur den Mund offen hielt. Kaum hatte sich der Zahnarzt zu seinem Besteck gewandt, plapperte der Vampir drauf los.

„Komm her, Rye. Du bist mein Mann. Du hast mir diesen tollen Doc rangeschafft. Ist er nicht toll?" Spike grinste bis über beide Ohren, während er versuchte, Rileys Hand zu fassen und irgendwie mit ihr einzuschlagen, aber es sah sehr kläglich aus. Das Gas hinterließ bei ihm ein angenehm leichtes Gefühl, während seine Koordination etwas darunter litt.

Riley lachte leise. Ja, Spike brauchte ihn. Die Vampire im Puff hatten sein Blut gebraucht und eigentlich wusste er immer noch nicht genau, was er hier tat.

Der Zahnarzt musste Spike wieder sanft mit der flachen Hand auf der Brust zurück in den Stuhl drücken und sah ihn plötzlich überrascht an. „Ihr Sternum scheint gebrochen oder zumindest angeknackst. Sie sollten damit in die Notaufnahme. Haben Sie das nicht gemerkt?"

Der Vampir machte eine abwinkende Geste. „Ein Indianer... Sie wissen schon." Morgen schon war sein Schlüsselbein intakt. Der Schmerz kam an zweiter Stelle nach dem Adrenalinschub, den er bekommen hatte, als er sich mit Riley zusammen ein paar Dämonen vorgeknüpft hatte.

„Haben Sie Humanmedizin studiert?", fragte Riley neugierig.

„Tiermedizin." Stoisch konzentrierte sich Laxness auf seinen Patienten. Riley musste sich zusammenreisen, um nicht zu lachen. Tierarzt! Wie er dann Zahnarzt geworden war und welchen Tieren er bereits ins Maul geschaut hatte, fragte er wohl besser nicht.

Als Doktor Laxness endlich fertig war, gähnte Riley müde. „Vielleicht verspüren Sie eine leichte Übelkeit nach dem Lachgas, aber das ist nicht sehr ungewöhnlich", warnte er, dann verhandelte mit Riley wegen der Bezahlung.

„Rye, stellst du dich freiwillig zur Verfügung? Ich muss meinen neuen Zahn testen", fragte Spike, nachdem er sich aus dem Stuhl hochgerappelt hatte, auch wenn er ihm klar war, dass er mit dem Chip im Schädel niemanden beißen konnte. Er hatte ein absolut dämliches Grinsen auf den Lippen, das überhaupt nicht nach Müdigkeit aussah und Riley innerlich aufstöhnen ließ. Laxness schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her, sagte aber nichts. Er hatte sein Geld.

Seitdem sie diese unheilige Allianz eingegangen waren, hatte Riley viel zu oft die Gegenwart des Vampirs genießen können. Irgendwie hatte ihn Spike aufgespürt, nachdem er Sunnydale ein für alle mal den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Der Vampir war völlig abgemagert eines Nachts auf dem Stützpunkt aufgetaucht und hatte ihn erst um Hilfe gebeten, dann erpresst, was seine Kameraden sagen würden, wenn sie erführen, dass Riley damals in Sunnydale ein Vampirbordell besucht hatte.

Spike hatte sich bei ihm einquartiert und wollte seine kleine Wohnung erst verlassen, wenn er den Chip los war. Als Gegenleitung hatte er versprochen, Riley bei den Übersetzungen von Dämonensprachen zu helfen.

„Ich bin hundemüde. Außerdem habe ich morgen früh zwei Vorlesungen." Riley marschierte ohne weitere Erwiderung nach draußen zu seinem Wagen.

Spike hatte sich totgelacht und ‚ach du scheiße' von sich gegeben, als er seine Psychologiebücher gesehen hatte. In Sunnydale war Riley durch die Tarnung als Student auf den Geschmack gekommen und studierte nun neben seiner militärischen Laufbahn Psychologie, während er sein Geld in der Initiative weiterhin mit Dämonen und Monstern verdiente.

„Okay, dann setz mich Zuhause ab." Spike war fröhlich hinter ihm hergetrabt. „Ein kleiner Test und ich kann beruhigt einschlafen..."

Der Vampir ließ nicht locker. Er hatte sie viel zu schnell an Rileys Gesellschaft gewöhnt, auch wenn er ihn zu Anfang nicht hatte leidern können. Der Junge war eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Sie waren beide Rivalen im Kampf um dieselbe Frau, aber im Kampf gegen Dämonen waren sie auf der gleichen Seite. Spike hatte es vermisst, einen Kampfpartner neben sich zu haben.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich kein Blut mehr auftreiben konnte. Das fällt im Labor auf!"

„Ich dachte eher daran, dass du mir eine persönliche Blutprobe überlässt."

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage! Das habe ich dir schon tausend Mal gesagt." Wütend und entnervt trat Riley aufs Gaspedal.

„Wie lange willst du mich eigentlich noch hinhalten?", fragte Spike. „Wenn der Chip raus ist, bin ich sofort über alle Berge."

„Geh doch einfach jetzt schon...", murrte Riley leise.

Spike packte Riley zornig am Arm. Er hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, das sagte: Nicht so schnell, mein Freund.

„Ich kann dir wehtun", warnte Riley. „Ich wurde ausgebildet -"

„Den Schmerz halte ich aus, um dir -"

„Du bist ein impotenter Vampir!", widersprach er prompt.

„Ich bin immer noch der Big Bad, Honey, vergiss das nicht", plusterte sich Spike sauer auf.

„Du kannst mir nichts."

„Das brauche ich auch nicht. Buffy hat dich so fertig gemacht und wie's mir scheint, hast du hier auch keine großen Chancen bei Frauen. Wahrscheinlich müssen die Männer einen Dämon in sich haben, um zu gefallen. So wie bei Buffy. Ich weiß, dass ich besser dran bin als du. Mit Chip oder ohne", entgegnete Spike süffisant.

Knüppel und Steine brechen dir die Beine, aber Worte können verdammt wehtun.

Riley seufzte und konzentrierte sich danach ausschließlich auf die Fahrbahn. Spike wühlte so viele alte Geschichten und Gefühle auf, mit denen er eigentlich dachte abgeschlossen zu haben, aber es schmerzte immer noch.

Spike tat es leid. Fast, aber wirklich nur fast konnte er Rye als Kumpan bezeichnen. Scheiße, er hatte zu viel Zeit mit dem Pappsoldaten verbracht, dass seine Verletztheit ihn rührte. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber schluckte seine Worte runter.

In seiner Wohnung angekommen, streifte Riley seine Schuhe und Socken ab und holte sich eine Tüte Milch auf dem Kühlschrank, aus der er trank. Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich den Milchbart weg.

„Zieh nicht so eine Schnute, Pet!" Spike hatte bestimmt nicht vor, sich zu entschuldigen.

Riley ging beleidigt an ihm vorbei.

„Rye."

Spike ging zu ihm und schlang seinen Arm tröstend um Rileys Hals und drückte seine Wange an seine eigene. Das Pochen und Pumpen des Blutes war so verführerisch, dass er alle andere, möglicherweise vorhandenen Absichten, ihn nicht auszunutzen, fallen ließ und mit seinen Zähnen die Haut wie Butterpapier durchbohrte.

Fast augenblicklich spürte er den Schmerz in seinem Schädel, aber er konnte und wollte nicht aufhören. Viel zu lange hatte er sich als Ratten- und Eichhörnchenjäger und Blutbeuteldieb durchgeschlagen. Sein Griff war auf einmal zu einem Schraubstock geworden.

Riley zischte, als er den Biss wahrnahm, aber er wehrte sich nicht, sondern ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder und schloss die Augen. Ohne Reue bediente sich Spike ausgiebig, während er leicht Rileys Haare in dessen Nacken kraulte, als würde er seine armes Opfer beruhigen oder hypnotisieren mit der immer gleichen Bewegung.

Rye merkte, wie seine Beine weich wurden und er zurück auf die Matratze sackte. Spike krabbelte ihm hinterher, um nicht den Kontakt zu seiner Nahrungsquelle zu verlieren. Eine kalte Hand streifte Rileys bloßen Arm, die ihn nicht erschreckte. Er fühlte das Gewicht, das den Stoff neben ihm herunterdrückte und die Lippen, die an seinem Fleisch saugten. Spike saugte so stark und gierig, als könne er damit dem beißenden Schmerz in seinem Schädel entgehen.

Aber das war nicht alles. In Rileys Hose regte sich etwas. Das war etwas, mit dem er niemals gerechnet hatte, zumindest nicht bei Spike, aber es war längst zu spät, um sich dagegen aufzubäumen. Als es richtig wehtat, erwachte Riley aus seiner Ohnmächtigkeit und schlug Spike grob weg. Seine Haut riss auf und mehr Blut quoll hervor und lief an seinem Hals herunter auf die Decke. Er drückte seine Hand auf die pochende Wunde. Morgen würde er einen dicken Bluterguss dort haben.

Der Vampir stöhnte laut auf und hielt sich den Kopf. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte er mit empfindlichen Zähnen kaltes Eis gegessen, nur noch viel schlimmer.

Spike sollte es nicht sehen. Sehen, dass er ausrechnet jetzt in so einer Situation einen Ständer bekam. Er dachte nicht daran, dass Spike es eh riechen würde.

„Du bist so ein verfluchter Idiot", schimpfte Riley und rollte sich auf die Seite, „Das hat uns beiden mehr geschadet als genützt. Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden."

Spike robbte zum Kopfende und erklärte, nachdem die Wirkung des Chips abgeklungen war, dass er das mache. Behutsam nahm er die Hand weg und schloss die Öffnung an Rileys Hals mit seinem Vampirblut.

Ungläubig betrachtete Riley seine blutige Hand. Er hatte keine Angst, wollte nur schlafen und an einem besseren Morgen aufwachen, als Spike mit seiner rauen Zunge das Blut von seinen Fingern leckte. Die Vorstellung, was dieser noch alles mit seiner Zunge machen konnte, erregte ihn, aber er wollte nicht, dass sich noch weiter als eh schon in Spikes Hände spielte. Entschlossen presste er seinen Schwanz zwischen den Beinen ein und entriss dem Vampir seine Hand.

Souverän ließ Spike von ihm ab, als wäre er ganz Herr der Situation und könnte das Nein aus seiner Körpersprache lesen, während seine Nase ihm etwas anderes mitteilte. Der Blonde streckte sich entspannt auf seiner Matratze aus. Es dauerte, bis sich Riley entspannte.

„Willst du mit mir reden?"

„Über was?"

„Was passiert ist. Wie du dich fühlst. Ich weiß nicht. Alles." Spike kicherte leise über sein unvergleichliches, therapeutisches Angebot, aber Riley antwortete nicht. Nein, er würde ihm sicher nicht sein Herz ausschütten. Der Vampir wartete eine Weile, dann beugte er vor und registrierte seinen regelmäßigen Atem. Der Pappkamerad war völlig übermüdet eingeschlafen.

Spike zündete sich eine Zigarette an und dachte an Rileys Worte. „Erstens: Zigaretten stinken. Auch in meiner Wohnung. Zweitens: Zigaretten sind tödlich. Drittens: Weil man leicht mit den Dingern in der Hand einschläft und nicht, weil man schon tot ist. Krebs kommt erst viel später, also mach die bloody Kippe aus!"

Er grinste bei der Erinnerung daran. Rye hatte sein Lieblingswort benutzt. Bloody Hell, soweit war es schon gekommen. Spike drückte den Glimmstängel sorgfältig aus, ehe er sich zur Ruhe bettete. Neben Riley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**

„Hey Finn, wo bist du gestern gewesen? Du bist so früh abgehauen. Hast dir ein Betthäschen angelacht, was?" Bailey zwinkerte ihm zu.

Rileys Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich schnell von ertappt in abwinkend. Leider konnte er seine Verdrossenheit nicht richtig verbergen. Auch wenn er in Gefühlsdingen kein großer Redner war, konnte man ihm seine Stimmung allein an der Mimik ablesen.

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts. ... ich habe Geld verloren." Verloren war gut, für Spikes Zahnbehandlung ausgegeben, traf es besser und zum Dank konnte Riley heute einen Rollkragenpullover tragen, damit er sich keine blöden Fragen anhören musste, obwohl es heute mindestens 30 Grad Celsius im Schatten waren. „Shit happens." Er zuckte mit der Schulter, um das Thema nicht in aller Tiefe ausführen zu müssen.

„Scheiße", erwiderte Bailey mitfühlend, „Wenn du was brauchst, ich kann dir Geld leihen."

„Geht schon, lass stecken. Gehen wir lieber." Eilig marschierte Riley voran in die Umkleide, wo sich ihre Spinde mit den Uniformen befanden. Bailey war sein bester Freund, seit auch Graham verstorben war. Ein Einsatz hatte Bailey und ihn in seiner Zeit nach Sunndydale zusammengeschweißt, trotzdem erzählte er ihm nicht alles und er war sich sicher, dass Bailey auch seine kleinen oder größeren Geheimnisse hatte.

Während sie sich umzogen, berichtete Bailey lästernd von seinem langweiligen Vormittag und einem unfähigen Professor. Sein Studium zu beenden, war für ihn zweitrangig, Zeit hatte er in der Armee dafür immer noch genug – und zwar später.

„Ein abstrakter Begriff!", wieherte Bailey kopfschüttelnd. „Mein Gott, der Kerl hat noch nie was von Logik gehört, als wäre so etwas völlig irrelevant und ohne Bedeutung. Der hat bestimmt nicht gedient!"

Bailey schwor auf seine Strategien und Riley schwor auf ihn. Er war mit einer medizinischen Ausbildung angefangen, ehe sein Interesse und seine Leidenschaft für Taktik erwacht waren. Riley wollte Spike entgültig loswerden, bevor dieser ihm zu gefährlich wurde und endlich sein Versprechen erfüllen. Dafür musste er Bailey einweihen.

„Kann ich nachher mit dir reden? Ich muss dich um etwas bitten", sagte Riley und blickte sich verdächtig um. Der Kontakt mit Vampiren oder allgemein Untersuchungsobjekten war verboten. Es brachte ihn glatt um den Verstand, warum er sich verpflichtet fühlte, Spike zu helfen. Bestimmt nicht aufgrund der guten, alten Zeiten willen.

„Worum geht's?" Bailey sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Bitte, ich weiß sonst nicht, wen ich fragen soll."

Der ernste Blick machte Bailey nervös, aber er nickte schließlich.

Riley strich sich mit der Hand die Haare zurück, die ihm in die Stirn gefallen waren, während sie den Flur zum Besprechungsraum hinuntergingen. Auf dem Weg dahin sammelten sie Leo ein. „Hey Alter, du siehst scheiße aus!" Der Schwarze grinste.

„Danke." Manchmal erinnerte er Riley an Forrest und dann ließ ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Du hast den Parka bis zum Anschlag hochgezogen. Ist dir nicht ein bisschen _kalt_ in dem Teil? Wie steht's mit Schüttelfrost und Wahrvorstellungen?"

Riley verdrehte die Augen.

Leo klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Freust du dich so sehr, unseren Herrn und Meister zu sehen? Ich weiß ja, ihr beide habt eine besonders Beziehung zueinander." Er sprach von ihrem derzeitigen Vorgesetzten, der Riley am liebsten dahin gewünscht hätte, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Er war Leo nur einen alles sagenden Blick zu.

Bailey mischte sich als Schlichter ein: „Konzentrieren wir uns lieber auf das Training nach der Besprechung."

Riley war in Gedanken schon wieder bei Spike. Er überlegte, was er machen sollte, wenn Bailey ihm nicht helfen wollte und ob er die Operation alleine durchführen konnte. Bailey musste ihn anstoßen, als ihr Anführer mit seinem Blabla fertig war.

„Willst du mir endlich erzählen, wobei du Hilfe brauchst, Finn?", fragte er ihn, während sie gemeinsam auf die Laufstrecke gingen, um sich warm zu laufen.

„Kennst du solche Alpträume, in denen Cricket vorkommt?" Der Vampir schüttelte sich bei der Vorstellung daran. „Kennst du überhaupt Cricket? Ich habe immer diesen Alptraum, dass dieser englische Cricket-Spieler, Clifford, mir hinterher jagt, mich mit dem Schläger bedroht und mir plötzlich eins über drischt und ich dann feststelle, dass mein Kopf sich wie eine verdammte Holzkugel anfühlt, die man über das Grün dreschen muss."

Spike sah von seiner Lümmelecke, die er bereits seit der ersten Nacht auf Rileys Sofa in Beschlag genommen hatte, auf.

„Laberst du eigentlich immer so viel Müll?", fragte Riley genervt und legte seine Sporttasche ab.

„Das ist kein Müll. Es gibt Dinge, die mich beschäftigen. Dich scheinen im Schlaf auch eine Menge Dinge zu beschäftigen. Vielleicht willst du mir davon erzählen, Pet?"

„Lieber nicht."

Riley setzte sich mit seinem Pizzakarton an den Tisch und zog sich eine Ecke heraus. Spike, der vom Geruch angelockt wurde, setzte sich zu ihm und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Der Höflichkeit wegen fragte er: „Darf ich?" Außerdem schuldete er ihm etwas. Wegen dem Zahnarzt. Weil er ihn aufgenommen hatte.

Riley nickte.

„Wahrscheinlich kennst du Cricket nicht, oder? Wer kennt in den USA schon Cricket?" Er warf die Hände in die Luft. Eine Unterhaltung zu führen war nicht so einfach, wenn niemand reagierte, aber Spike war durch seine Selbstgespräche und Flüche einiges gewohnt und brauchte nicht unbedingt einen Gesprächspartner.

Der Käse auf der Pizza zog schöne Fäden, was Riley genial fand. Mit den Fingern und seiner Zunge beförderte er die Fäden in seinen Mund, während er Spike beobachtete, wie dieser ihn beobachtete. Nach einem Stück hatte Spike genug. Er lehnte sich zurück und fischte nach seiner Zigarettenpackung, die sich im Mantel über der Stuhllehne befand.

„Könntest du bitte nicht rauchen, während ich esse?"

„Asche auf mein Haupt", lächelte Spike und machte eine entschuldigende Geste. „Ich wollte dich nicht beim Essen stören, das du ja so ausgiebig zelebrierst."

„Bloody Hell! Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich das für dich tue. Du gehst mir die meiste Zeit auf die Nerven, verletzt mich und machst mich nieder. Wieso rede ich eigentlich mit dir?", fauchte Riley und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Wow, da hat jemand aber aufgestaute Wut! Du solltest wirklich anfangen zu rauchen, das entspannt." Der blonde Vampir bot ihm eine Zigarette an.

Riley seufzte. „Ich bin noch nicht tot und hatte nicht vor, an Lungenkrebs zu sterben und bei jedem Meter, den ich laufe, zu keuchen wie ein Siebzigjähriger. Also hör mir auf mit dem Rauchen."

„Rye... Okay." Spike drehte sich auf der Bank zu ihm. „Ich höre dir zu, ja? Ganz ohne Sarkasmus und so weiter. Du redest mit mir, weil ich als einziger über alles Bescheid weiß."

„Du beutest mich bloß aus!"

„Du kannst auch gerne zu dem Vamppuff gehen, wenn das deine Probleme löst. Das kleine Äffchen wird ausgelutscht, bis es nichts mehr gibt, was man lutschen könnte", erwiderte Spike kratzbürstig und zuckte dann beleidigt mit der Schulter. Entschuldigen würde er sich bei niemand.

„Und bei dir bin ich sicher, oder was?"

„Jap."

„Genau."

„Es ist, wie ich sage."

„Der Chip hält dich nicht. Warum sollte er dich dann ausbremsen, wenn ich kurz vor dem Verrecken bin? Von alleine würdest du nicht aufhören."

„Du läufst hier noch herum, oder? Für mich siehst du verdammt menschlich aus." Spike war sauer aufgesprungen.

„Für mich siehst du das auch!"

Spike war einen Moment überrascht, dann lächelte er und sagte: „Danke."

Riley runzelte die Stirn, ehe er in lautes Lachen verfiel. Der blonde Vampir fiel mit ein.

„Du siehst gut aus, wenn du lachst, Pet." Spikes Zigarette war heruntergebrannt. Er aschte in eine leere Tasse und drückte sie aus. „Solltest du öfters tun, anstatt wir eine welke Blume durch die Gegend zu laufen."

„War das ein Kompliment? Welke Blume?" Riley stand auf und amüsierte sich darüber. Den leeren Karton warf er in den Mülleimer ein seiner bescheidenen Kücke. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, wann er das letzte Mal so gelacht hatte. Wahrscheinlich über eine von Leos Anekdoten.

„Ja", bestätigte Spike grinsend. Riley schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe hier diesen riesigen Bluterguss, der aussieht wie ein wirklich übler Knutschfleck. Ich glaube kaum, dass deine Angebote verlockend sind", sagte Riley und berührte die Stelle unter dem Rollkragenpullover.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Rendezvous, Riley Finn?"

Riley lachte. „Soll das eine Anmache sein?"

„Sag mir nicht, dass du noch nicht angemacht wurdest? Wie lange bist du schon beim Militär?"

„Das sind Klischees."

„Und?"

„Du nimmst nie ein Blatt vor den Mund, oder?"

Spike tat so, als ob er überlege, stand auf und ging zum Fenster, um in den Sternenhimmel zu starren. Riley folgte ihm neugierig. Der Vampire nahm ihn am Arm beiseite und deutete nach oben. „Brauchst du mehr Romantik? Ist es stranger als was du bisher mit Vampiren getan hast? Wir wissen beide genau, was wir wollen. Mach dir nichts vor."

Es gab Blicke, in der Umkleide, in der Dusche, auf dem Gang, irgendwo, wo man sich flüchtig begegnete und sich verschwörerisch lüstern Augenpaare trafen. In Initiative redete man nicht darüber, wenn man mit einem anderen Militärangehörigen Sex hatte. Das gehörte dazu, wenn man weiter im Team spielen wollte.

Riley war gleichzeitig überrascht und nicht überrascht. Er hatte Spikes Blicke nur als die eines blutgierigen Vampirs interpretiert.

Spike legte seinen Arm um Rileys Schulter. „Du bist ein Romantiker. Kerzen etcetera? Schau mir in die Augen, Kleines."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

Spike sah ihm direkt in die Augen, schlang seinen anderen Arm um ihn und küsste ihn.

„Einfach nur ehrlicher Sex. Man muss nicht immer reden..." Spike machte eine einladende Geste.

„Geht nicht."

Spike machte fast einen enttäuschten Eindruck.

„Wir haben ein anderes Rendezvous. Bailey wird dir heute Nacht den Chip rausschneiden."

Bailey hatte alles zurecht gelegt. Dafür hatte er bei Riley etwas gut, etwas richtig Großes. Aber eigentlich war er scharf darauf, jemanden _behandeln_ zu dürfen, vor allem jemand, der schon tot war, weil es ungefährlicher war, auch wenn das Gehirn wahrlich kritisch war.

Riley hatte ihm die alte Akten besorgt, über die alles über das geheime wie illegale Projekt von Professorin Walsh stand. Der Chip war relativ oberflächlich am Gehirn der Objekte platziert worden, außerdem sollte die Narbe ein deutlicher Hinweis sein, wo er zu finden war.

„Big Man", hatte der Blonde Riley neckend gelobt, als er erfahren hatte, dass die Sache endlich ins Rollen kam, auch wenn er Riley gerade dahin gebracht hatte, wo er ihn haben wollte.

„Ich freue mich schon auf den Trennungsschmerz, wenn der Chip draußen ist! Das ist es wert. Ich werde ihn zertreten, bis er so überfahren aussieht wie mein Ledermantel."

Riley und er hatten ein paar Mal zusammen gegen Dämonen gekämpft. In dieser Gegend gab es auch einige, wenn auch nicht so viele wie am Höllenschlund. Er war gar nicht mal so übel für einen Pappkameraden. Von Respekt oder gar Liebe konnte keine Rede sein. Er war nur einsam und wollte Rye zeigen, wie viel besser er war. Spike hatte sich einmal lächerlich gemacht, als er Buffy seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Er kam sich jämmerlicher vor, weil er sich selbst verriet, sein Vampirdasein, hatte, weil er alles für die blonde Jägerin getan und dann nichts bekommen hatte.

Wenn einer wusste, wie man den Chip wieder loswird, dann die Leute, die ihm das Ding verpasst hatten. Der Riley war wirklich ein Glückstreffer. Damit würde Spike entgültig einen Schlussstrich unter seine Vergangenheit als menschlicher Vampir setzen.

„Bailey, das ist Spike. Spike, Bailey", stellte Riley sie einander vor. Bailey hatte sich bereits in grüne OP-Montur geworfen.

„Klinisch, Peaches! Du siehst aus wie Doktor Kovak in Emergency Room." Spike schüttelte ihm die Hand. Er war in den richtigen Händen, wenn ein Arzt wie ein Arzt aussah und Riley kannte scheinbar viele gute davon.

Bailey zog erst die Augenbrauen zusammen, weil er nicht erwartet hatte, einen so ... Vampir kennen zu lernen, dann grinste er seinerseits: „Gutes Utensil für Doktorspiele. Mehr Grün braucht Mann nicht zu tragen."

„Dass mit Grün kennt ihr Jungs von der Armee bestimmt gut..." Spike gab Riley einen Knuff in die Rippen.

In dem Raum gab es nur ein paar metallene, eiskalte Seziertische, die Pathologie, Leichen und Bestattungen erinnerten.

„Nur für Tote", machte Spike einen Scherz. Riley fand es gar nicht komisch, dafür war die Öffnung der Schädeldecke einfach keine Routinesache. Er verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen. Kleine Planänderung. Ich werde dich nicht aufschneiden. Mir ist etwas viel Besseres eingefallen. Glaube ich." Bailey klang begeistert, auch wenn er gegen Ende nicht sehr überzeugend war.

„Okay, wenn du dir so sicher bist...", meinte Spike spöttisch, um seine Nervosität zu überspielen.

„Beim Militär, auch bei der Polizei, werden EMP-Waffen verwendet. Electromagnetic Pulse. Eigentlich sollte man von Impuls sprechen, da es einmalig ist, während ein Puls besagt, dass er sich wiederholt. Ein Impuls ist wie Blitzeinschlag", belehrte Bailey die beiden im Gehen.

Er führte die beiden durch abgelegene Gänge in ein Lager.

„Uh-u, das ist wie bei Frankenstein. Und um Mitternacht werden Tote wieder zum Leben erweckt", scherzte der Vampir todesmutig weiter.

Bailey schaute sich kurz um und präsentiere ihnen dann stolz die EMP-Waffe. „Damit kann man elektrische und vor allem elektronische Bauteile im Wirkungsbereich zerstören. Das bedeutet, der Chip wird dadurch unbrauchbar." Triumphierend grinste er.

Spike klatschte in die Hände. „Wunderbar. Dann lass uns gleich anfangen." Er lächelte Riley zuversichtlich an, der immer noch skeptisch drein schaute.

„Und wo ist der Harken?"

„Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen. Der Impuls kann bei Menschen epileptische Anfälle / Muskelkontraktionen, Erbrechen, Fieberanfälle und Bewusstlosigkeit auslösen. Die häufigste Nebenwirkung ist, dass du Lichtblitze oder Farbflächen vor deinen Augen, auch bei geschlossenen Lidern, durch die Auswirkung auf den Sehnerv siehst."

Der Vampir nickte.

„Falls du einen Herzschrittmacher hast, solltest du es mir jetzt sagen", zwinkerte Bailey nervös.

„Danach brauche ich erst mal einen Baileys", lächelte Spike und leckte sich gespielt über seine obere Zahnreihe, dass Bailey für einen kurzen Moment der Kiefer runterklappte.

„Weißt du, was du tust?" Riley sah ihn mit verschränkten Armen an.

Sein Kumpel zögerte kurz, ehe er meinte: „Sollen wir ihn lieber aufschneiden, Finn?"

„Schluss, ich will endlich wieder beißen können!", trieb Spike sie an.

Bailey bedeutete ihm, sich auf eine Kiste zu setzten. „Wo ist die Narbe? Der Chip?" Riley trat zu ihnen und zeigte ihm die Stelle unter den Haaren. „Ich werde sie niedrig einstellen und dann müssen wir testen, ob er noch funktioniert."

„Entweder machst du es ordentlich oder-"

„Willst du dich umbringen?", fragte Riley.

Spike verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast gehört, was höchstens passieren kann. Ich will das Teil endlich loswerden! Du erinnerst dich, wie ich hier angekommen bin. Außerdem willst du mich doch so bald wie möglich loswerden", verwarnte er ihn.

„Okay." Bailey setzte die Waffe mit Abstand an und aktivierte sie. Riley meinte einen Lichtblitz zu sehen, Spike stieß einen überraschten, spitzen Schrei aus, dann klappte er auf die Seite, während seine Muskeln unkontrolliert zuckten.

Er war bewusstlos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Teil 3**

Spike blinzelte. Er sah grelles Licht. Aber die Hand vor die Augen zu legen nützte nichts, da das Licht in seinen Augen war, als hätte er zu lange in die Sonne geblickt.

„Habe ich eine_ Alkoholvergiftung_?", fragte er matt, während er sich noch leicht schwankend aufrappelte. Er fasste sich an den Kopf, der direkten Kontakt mit der Kiste aufgenommen hatte, auf der er saß, als der elektronische Impuls ihn getroffen hatte.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Riley.

„Merkwürdig." Spike streckte seine Glieder und spannte seinen Rücken. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, doch das eigenartige Phänomen hielt sich hartnäckig, auch vorsichtiges Schütteln nützte nichts. Er fühlte sich noch ein wenig benommen, aber sonst war er ganz da.

„Ich dachte schon, wir hätten dich gegrillt...", meinte Riley erleichtert und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er bekam einen leichten, elektrischen Schlag.

„Wir sind hier nicht bei From Dust Till Dawn. Obwohl – eine Stripbar wäre jetzt nicht das schlechteste."

„Okay, ich glaube, das ist sein Normalzustand." Riley sah zu Bailey.

„Wurden die Vampire in dem Film nicht zu Schleim?", fragte Bailey. „Zum Glück hat Spike nur gezuckt Stellt euch vor, er wäre gleich verpufft."

„Hey, du bist hier der Mann mit den medizinischen Kenntnissen!"

Spike lachte. „Ich bin noch untot, unlebensfroh und auch sonst noch fit auf den Beinen trotz meiner --- ich will jetzt nichts Detail gehen."

Riley stemmte die Hände in die Hüften: „Respektlos und egoistisch hast du vergessen!"

Der Vampir machte eine unschuldige Miene. Er sah Riley an, aber in der Mitte seines Sichtfeldes war immer noch dieser Lichtpunkt; er musste den Kopf bewegen, um seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen und der war erleichtert. Bailey war hingegen stolz darauf, dass sein Patient zumindest lebte. Er hatte die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und sah sehr zufrieden auf sein Werk.

„In ein paar Minuten solltest du wieder hundertprozentig der Alte sein, Spike." Er grinste. „Angewandtes Wissen ist doch etwas Wunderbares."

Riley schüttelte den Kopf. Bailey war für sein leichtfüßiges Improvisieren bekannt, doch er war stets clever genug, die Risiken genau abzuwägen, weshalb er ihm auch vertraute.

„Du hast gute Connections zu Ärzten. _Doktorspiele interessieren dich, oder Rye_?", plänkelte Spike amüsiert mit seinem Mitbewohner, während er darauf wartete, dass die Nachwirkungen des EMP verklagen.

„Wie lange kennt ihr euch schon?", mischte sich Bailey ein neugierig, dem es langsam zu dämmern begann.

Riley wirkte in der Initiative immer stark und selbstsicher, doch in seinem Inneren plagten ihn oft Selbstzweifel und ein mangelndes Selbstbewusstsein. Das Gebrauchtwerden war ein sehr starkes Bedürfnis bei ihm, weshalb er sich wohl auch irgendwie für den Vampir verpflichtet fühlen musste, wobei eins zum anderen führte...

„Seit er in Hellmouth mit der Regierung die Gegend unsicher gemacht hat...", antwortete Spike.

„Gefangener Nummer 17", fügte Riley hinzu.

Bailey nickte. Er hatte die Akte genau studiert. „Was ist damals eigentlich passiert? Es ist nie etwas offiziell geworden", bohrte er nach.

„Ich mag dich lieber als Buffy", plauderte Spike unbekümmert.

„Bist du sicher?" Riley sah ihn leicht lächelnd an.

„Du bist auch blond." Spike zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. „Außerdem hat sie schon etliche Male versucht, mich zu killen. Buffy hätte es vielleicht – aber nur vielleicht - geschafft, du niemals, deshalb mag ich dich lieber als sie."

„Ich hätte es also niemals geschafft?"

„Du bist doch längst meinem unvergleichlichen Charme erlegen." Spike grinste.

Beinahe hätte Riley ihm die Zunge rausgestreckt, aber es war schon viel zu offenkundig, dass Spike seinen Flirt vom frühen Abend ungeniert fortsetzte.

„Kommen wir auf das Thema unseres Zusammentreffens zurück..." Bailey reichte es langsam. Morgen würde er sich Riley zur Brust nehmen und ihm ernsthaft ins Gewissen reden, den Vampir in die Wüste zu schicken. Erstens war es verboten und zweitens nicht ohne Grund: Spike war ein Vampir! Solange es sich nur um ein Experiment handelte, war es ihn Ordnung groben Kontakt mit Monstern zu haben, aber das ging über jede Grenze hinaus.

Plötzlich sprang Spike auf. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie der Lichtpunkt von seinen Augen verblasst und schließlich verschwunden war. Er rief aufgeregt: „Ich muss es ausprobieren! - Riley!"

Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. "Was ich von dir bereits _geschenkt_ bekommen habe, reicht mir", erwiderte Riley deutlich, also wandte sich Spike an Bailey, der ihn überrascht ansah.

„Was?"

„Würdest du mir noch einen Gefallen tun, nachdem du so großzügig geholfen hast?", schmeichelte der Vampir ihm, während er langsam und bedrohlich funkelnd auf ihn zu schlich. Nervös machte Bailey einen Schritt zurück, aber hinter ihm türmten sich weitere Kisten.

„Was für einen Gefallen?", fragte Bailey naiv.

„Lass den Scheiß!", pfiff Riley, da war es schon zu spät.

„Ich will doch nur ein bisschen naschen..." Spike war zu schnell für ihn. Baileys Hand öffnete sich und seine Waffe fiel laut zu Boden. Im Gameface umkrallte Spike sein überrumpeltes Opfer. Sein Dämon schrie und schnaufte vergnügt in seinem Inneren, als er seine Zähne ohne Schmerzen in Baileys Hals jagte. Er war endlich wieder frei. Frei zu tun und zu lassen, was ihm beliebte.

Mit den Händen hielt er Baileys Oberarme wie Schraubstöcke fest und saugte gierig in großen Schlucken das Lebenselixier des jungen Soldaten, der mit großen Augen nach Luft japste, unter Schock unfähig sich gegen den Vampir zu wehren.

Mit einem militärischen Griff packte Riley Spike und zog ihn, den Hals des Vampirs in seinem Arm eingeklemmt, von seinem Kumpel weg, um ihn wegzuschleudern. Mit entsetzten Augen sackte Bailey auf den Beton. Er atmete keuchend, während das Blut auf sein Hemd tropfte. Er blutete dramatisch dunkelrot vor Rileys Augen.

„Hier, press das auf die Wunde", rief Riley und riss sich einen Ärmel seines dünnen Pullovers ab und wickelte es wie einen Verband um den Hals. Bailey versuchte es zu halten, aber ihm sackte die Hand fast augenblicklich weg.

„_Spike_!", brüllte Riley durch die Lagerhalle, dass es nur so von der Wänden her widerhallte. „_Spike_!" Seine Hände zitterten dabei. „Was hast du getan? Du hast ihn _umgebracht_!" Es klang äußerst verzweifelt. Riley hatte einen wütend verschleierten Blick. Er wankte zur Prügelei bereit auf Spike zu. Der lachte. Er hatte längst wieder menschliche Züge, während sein Mund noch bestialisch mit Blut verschmiert war.

Spike nahm Rileys Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn blutig auf den Mund. „Danke."

Zornig stieß Riley ihn von sich. „Ist das _dein Dank_?"

„Er stirbt nicht! Ich höre sein Herz schlagen. Lass uns jetzt feiern gehen!", stimmte Spike an und machte völlig euphorisch einen irren Freudentanz. „Es ist so geil!"

„Er stirbt nicht, er _verblutet_ ja nur!" Aber Riley ließ sich nicht so leicht beirren. „Wir sind... Freunde, verdammt! Dir bedeutet so etwas gar nichts", schrie er hysterisch und schlug Spike mit der Faust ins Gesicht, dass dieser ins Taumeln geriet. In seiner Wut und Fassungslosigkeit holte er zu einem weiteren saftigen Fausthieb aus, aber der Vampir war ihm in seinem Reaktionsvermögen überlegen.

„Ich hätte nicht..." Wieder kam Riley den Tränen näher, weil er Bailey durch seine eigene Schuld in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

„Du hättest was nicht?", forderte Spike ihn heraus und ging federnd in Kampfposition. „Du hättest mich in Sunnydale killen sollen. Ich frage mich, was dich bisher davon abgehalten hat..."

„Ich habe mir hier ein Leben aufgebaut und du bringst alles durcheinander und machst es kaputt. Ich bin dafür ausgebildet worden, _so was wie dich_ zu töten!" Riley brüllte den Rest. Es war ihm eine Genugtuung, sein eigenes, aggressives Echo zu hören, was ihn noch mehr anstachelte. Er ging zum erneuten Angriff über, aber wieder parierte Spike gekonnt.

„So was wie mich?"

„_Ja! Dich_!"

Verletzt fauchte der Vampir zurück: „Du weißt, wie man sich bei einem Flirt möglichst unattraktiv macht. Deine Oberflächlichkeit schreit zum Himmel."

„Wenn du immer nur von dir selbst redest, funktioniert das mit dem Flirten auch nicht!"

„Kann ja nicht jeder so passiv aggressiv reagieren wie unser Pappkamerad."

„Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?"

„Gegen unsere Hormone sind wir alle machtlos, Pet", lachte der blonde Vampir hässlich, aber nicht belustigt. Der Pappkamerad hatte in dieser emotional verweinten, wütenden Fassung keine Chance gegen ihn. Er tänzelte und wich den Schlägen aus. Lustvoll gab er Riley kräftig etwas zurück.

Rileys Blick fiel auf den zusammengesackten Körper von Bailey und er wurde aufs Neue motiviert, den Vampir bluten zu lassen. Je mehr er Fassung gewann, desto kontrollierter konnte er seine Wut nutzen. Erst traf er Spike am Arm und setzte schnell mit einem Tritt in die Rippen nach. „Vampire sind mir _asch_fahl am liebsten!"

Es ging hin und her zwischen den beiden. Spike wich Riley aus, als dieser unklug mit der Wucht seines Körpers ihn zu Boden reißen wollte. Der Soldat stolperte und fing sich aber. Gerade als er sich zu dem Vampir umgedreht hatte, holte dieser zum finalen Kick aus und beförderte ihn stöhnend zu Boden. Dann sah Riley nur noch Schwarz.

Spike stellte siegessicher seinen Fuß auf seine Hüfte, doch Riley bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Im Vampirmodus ging er schließlich in die Knie und rollte den Kragen des Pullovers herunter, um seiner Markierung zu bewundern. Er beugte sich zu ihm herunter und flüsterte in Rileys Ohr:

„Du gehörst mir."


	4. Chapter 4

**Teil 4**

Spike kam mit frischgeputzten Zähnen aus Rileys Bad in das kleine Wohnzimmer und sah auf seinen provisorischen Aschenbecher auf dem Tisch. Das Fenster war sperrangelweit offen, die Gardinen wegen der Sonne zugezogen. Wenn Spike fort war, musste Riley ordentlich lüften, um den Rauch loszuwerden. Er wollte die Asche gerade wegkippen, als er Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer vernahm.

Riley wachte auf. Er strich sich mit der flachen Hand die Haare aus der Stirn, blinzelte mit seinen verkniffenen Augen und entdeckte Spike schließlich mit einem Stöhnen im Türrahmen. Konsterniert rollte er sich auf den Rücken und jammerte wegen Bailey, während er Spike verfluchte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Rye?"

„Das fragst du noch?", stöhnte Riley und legte seinen linken Unterarm über die Augen. „Und nenn mich nicht so. Geh weg!"

Spike ließ sich in den abgenutzten Sessel am Bettende fallen, der mehr als bequem war, so dass er tief darin einsank.

„Verdammt, lass mich einfach in Ruhe, du hast schon genügend angerichtet."

Spike ignorierte ihn.

Riley seufzte. „Wie bin ich überhaupt nach Hause gekommen?"

„Dafür, dass du aus Pappe bist, wiegst du doch einiges..." Der Vampir versuchte mit einem Scherz die bestehende Spannung zu überspielen.

Schwerfällig kroch Riley aus seinem Bett, schwang die Beine auf den Boden und blieb auf der Kante sitzen. Er trug den gleichen Pullover und seine Boxershorts wie am Tag zuvor, seine Hose, Schuhe und Socken lagen zu seinen Füßen. Er stützte die Ellenbogen auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Spike hörte ihn fast tonlos schluchzen. Er beweinte, stammelte und fragte, was mit Bailey sei und klagte im Echo ‚oh mein Gott'.

Der Vampir fühlte eine sehr menschliche Schuld. Er setzte sich neben ihn, flüsterte beruhigend auf ihn ein, aber Riley schlug seinen tröstenden Arm fort. „Sh, shhh, Pet, Bailey geht es gut. Ich habe ihn bei euren Leuten vor der Tür abgeliefert, sie haben sich sofort seiner angenommen. Ich habe keine Schlagader angezapft, sonst wäre er schon nach dreißig Sekunden verblutet."

„Er lebt?"

„Hier, Rye, nimm einen Schluck." Spike drückte ihm eine Flasche Whiskey in die Hand, von der Riley überrumpelt mit Tränen in den Augen einen kräftigen Schluck nahm. Das Zeug brannte in seiner Kehle.

„Uha, wie viele Umdrehungen hat der Fusel."

„Ich bin untot, aber noch lange kein Unmensch. Man killt niemanden, der einem geholfen hat", fuhr Spike mit seiner Verteidigung fort.

Ungläubig starrte Riley auf seine und dann auf Spikes nackte Füße mit den schwarz lackierten Fußnägeln.

„Ihr beide seid unterwegs gewesen, als ihr plötzlich von einer Horde Vampiren überfallen worden seid. Sofern es keine Videoaufzeichnung von uns gibt, wird euch die Story jeder abkaufen. Du musst dich nur mit Bailey abstimmen."

Riley schnaubte: „So einfach ist das für dich!"

„Dein toller Mitstreiter hat mich nicht mal aufgehalten. Ich frage mich ernsthaft, in was ihr ausgebildet worden seid. So ein Waschlappen! Er hat mich angesehen wie ein verschrecktes Reh im Scheinwerferlicht", wehrte sich Spike mürrisch.

„Du bist doch regelrecht blutgierig über ihn hergefallen."

„Er hätte sich ja kämpfen können. Selbst Schuld!"

„Vampire sind viel schneller als Menschen, Bailey hatte gar keine Chance; er hat nicht mal geahnt, dass du ihn aus purer Dankbarkeit auffressen willst", spottete Riley.

„Hättest du dich um ihn gekümmert, dann hättest du auch gemerkt, dass er lediglich unter Schock stand. Was hat er wohl gedacht, als ich in mein Gameface gewechselt habe?", bemerkte der Vampir zynisch.

„Vorsicht, der ist nicht bissig, der will nur spielen?", antwortete Riley in gleicher Weise beißend.

„So in etwa." Spike lachte. „Ich hätte stattdessen das hier tun sollen." Mit seinem Gesicht kam er Rileys immer näher - wirklich nah -, während dieser ihn neugierg abwartend und zugleich abschätzig anschaute. Der kleine Streit hatte ihm gefallen. Spikes Blick ging von Rileys Augen zu seinen Lippen und wieder zurück. Es waren prickelende Minuten oder auch nur Sekunden. Dann sagte er plötzlich: „Buh!"

„Sehr komisch, Spike."

Riley sah verunsichert auf seine Zehen, die nervös zuckten, bis der Vampir ihn ansprach und ihn erneut in seine Fänge zog.

„Es ist noch früh. Du bist bestimmt müde. Jetzt weißt du, dass Bailey in Ordnung -"

„Das weiß ich nicht."

„Bloody Hell, vielleicht bin ich ein Egoist, aber auf mein Wort kann man sich verlassen. Warum hätte ich ihn killen sollen? Es ist nicht der Chip, der mich aufgehalten hat, ihn zu töten. Die Veränderung mag mit dem Teil begonnen haben, aber ich ..." Erklären konnte, wollte er es nicht. „Aber wenn du mir nicht glaubst, gehe ich."

Ohne zu abzuwarten stand Spike auf, doch Riley hielt ihn am Ärmel fest und zog ihn zurück.

„Ich muss mich selbst davon überzeugen, mit ihm reden... Trotzdem. Ich glaube dir."

Spike schmollte. „Gut! Dann lasse ich dich jetzt schlafen."

Riley überraschte sich selbst, als er Spike ohne ein Wort an sich zog und ihm die Wange streichelte. Spike starrte ihn an, unfähig und unwillig, sich zurühren. Das Gefühl des sanften Drucks des Daumens auf seiner Haut war wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis Riley sich überwand und Spike auf die Lippen küsste. Spikes weiche Lippen überraschten ihn. Das hatte er nicht erwartet, nur dass es anders sein musste, ein Vampir zu küssen.

„Du hast... Kaugummi gekaut?", fragte Riley zögerlich, als sich der Kontakt verlor. Verlegenheit spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, die Spikes suchten. Er hatte keine Zigaretten geschmeckt.

„Zahnbürste", grinste Spike, hielt dem Blick stand und forderte Riley.

„Ah, gut... doch nicht meine?"

Bevor er mehr sagen konnte, trafen sich ihre Münder. Spike entfachte mit dem Kuss jeden Nerv in Rileys Körper. Er umgarnte ihn mit seinen Armen und flüsterte schließlich mit den Lippen an seinem Ohr: „Totes Fleisch speichert keine Wärme; ein schönes Feuer oder Körpernähe... du scheinst ziemlich heiß zu sein." Für Riley war es zu spät, den Fängen des Vampirs zu entkommen, dieser hatte ihn schon lange vor diesem Morgen erlegt und presste ihn nun rückwärts auf das Bett.

Riley spürte den Nietengürtel unangenehm gegen seinen Bauch. Spike hatte ihn in der Nacht mit seinem Fußtritt in den Bauch stärker getroffen, als er gedacht hatte. „Natürlich bin ich heiß, ich bin ja mindestens hundert Jahre jünger als du!", lachte er aufgeregt. Die kühle Haut war ein angenehmer Kontrast zu seiner fiebrigen Erregung. Kunst kommt von Küssen, dachte er, und mit seinem Alter hatte der Vampir die Kunst zur Krönung getrieben.

„Ich altere nie!", protestierte Spike verspielt und drückte ihn drohend fester in die Matratze.

„Aber nicht dass du mich beißt..."

Verschwörerisch lächelnd schob der Vampir den Rollkragen herum, um sich an seinem Bissmahl zu ergötzten.

„Ich bin immer noch traumatisiert. Wahrscheinlich muss ich deswegen in Therapie", scherzte Riley.

„Müssen nicht alle angehenden Psychologen selbst auf die Coach?"

„Woher weißt du so gut Bescheid? Bist du selbst mal auf der Coach gelandet?"

„Coach, Bett, was auch immer..."

Spike beugte sich zu Rileys Lippen und saugte an dessen Unterlippe. Er genoss das fleischige Gefühl, während er seinen warmen Atem spürte und noch mehr. Er hatte verwöhnt seine Augen geschlossen, als Riley ihn ungeduldig in einen Zungenkuss zog. Riley saugte gierig an seiner rauen Zunge, bis er Spike freiwillig die Richtung wechseln ließ und in dessen Mund keuchte.

Er zerrte den Vampir aufs Bett und ließ Spike ihm passieren.

Sein Handy riss ihn aus einem wirren, gigantischen Traum, den er nach drei Sekunden vergessen hatte. Riley stolperte über seine Schuhe vor dem Bett. Das Klingeln kam aus seinem Rucksack, der in die Ecke gepfeffert neben der Tür lag. Riley brauchte länger als gewöhnlich, um es zu finden, weil er in jeder Beziehung verschlafen war.

„Ja?"

„Finn! Hat er dir deine Ohren abgekaut? Ich habe dich versucht anzurufen. Mindestens sieben Mal!"

„Bailey?", fragte Riley, obwohl er die Stimme erkannt hatte. Er ließ ein paar Knochen knacken, als er seinen Kopf drehte und gähnte lang und herzlich.

„Du hast es erfasst", erwiderte Bailey scharf.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Es geht mir gut, bis auf den riesigen, schmerzhaften Bluterguss. Wo ist der Vampir? Was ist passiert? – Er ist doch nicht bei dir, oder?"

„Nein... nein. Dir geht's gut, das ist das wichtigste. Was hast du erzählt? Den anderen, wie du zu dem Biss gekommen bist?" Riley kratzte sich im Nacken. Er sah sich um. Das Fenster stand auf Kipp, draußen war es bereits dunkel. Irgendetwas an dem leeren Tisch irritierte ihn, er konnte jedoch nicht genau sagen, was es war.

„Ich habe mir was ausgedacht. Irgendein Bullshit. Schließlich stecke ich tief mit in der Scheiße." Bailey seufzte. „Danke, dass du mich zur Krankenstation gebracht hast", fügte er kleinlaut hinzu.

Riley nuschelte eine Erwiderung und beließ es bei dem Missverständnis. Dass Spike Bailey aussaugen wollte und ihn danach rettete, klang selbst in seinen Ohren zu verrückt für einen Vampir. Für einen durchschnittlich berechenbaren Vampir.

Er tappte durch den Raum zurück ins Schlafzimmer, das wider Erwarten verlassen war. Die zerwühlte Bettdecke deutete daraufhin, dass hier mehr als nur Schlummern stattgefunden hatte. Kein Ledermantel, kein Aschenbecher, kein Spike. Der Aschenbecher auf dem Tisch war weg. Das war es.

„Wir sollten zur Campusparty am Freitag gehen. Du musst unter normale Leute. Normalsterbliche!", betonte Bailey. Riley hörte ihm nur halb zu. Mit dem Fuß stieß er die Badezimmertür auf. Er lachte leise, als er die Zahnbürste sah. Spike hatte ihm eine neue in seinen Becher gesteckt und eine Schleife aus Toilettenpapier darum gewickelt.

Bailey dachte, das Lachen galt ihm. Er klang erleichtert, als er weiterredete und schlug einen versöhnlichen Plauderton an. „Du verträgst nichts. Weißt du noch, als du dich auf den Rasen geworfen und gestöhnt hast, dass du nie wieder einen von Leos Anmachen benutzt. Mann, der Korb war auch echt der Hammer..."

Völlig abwesend suchte Riley den Rest seiner bescheidenen Bleibe ab, doch jede Spur des Vampirs war verschwunden, als wäre er nie hier gewesen. Beinahe hatte Riley gefürchtet, dass er seiner Exfreundin Buffy immer näher kam, je dichter Spike zu ihm aufgerückt war. Er hatte sich selbst oft gefragt, wie weit diese Anziehungskraft ihn in die Dunkelheit ziehen würde. Wie weit er gehen wollte und konnte. Den Tod durch einen Vampirbiss hatte er sich ausgemalt. Sein selbst gewähltes Schicksal, in das er sich mit Genuss geworfen hätte.

Doch alle seine Befürchtungen hatten sich in Luft aufgelöst. Spike war gegangen und er vermisste ihn nicht im Geringsten. Keine Nachwehen oder Vermissen. Er war sehr glücklich damit, - wie man es nach einem One Night Stand sein konnte – dass er seinen Bettgenossen am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr hatte sehen müssen. Riley war bis zum Letzten gegangen und hatte der Versuchung nachgegeben, um sie endgültig loszuwerden. Mit Erfolg, auch wenn er nicht wirklich damit gerechnet hatte. Eigentlich hatte Riley sich gar nichts dabei gedacht, als er sich auf Spike eingelassen hatte.

Langsam kam er zurück in die Realität, in der er mit Bailey telefonierte. „... Leo hat die ganze Woche danach Witze gezogen. Erinnerst du dich noch an den: Er sagt zu ihr: Ich bin Fotograf und suche nach einem Gesicht wie Deinem. Sie erwidert: Ich bin plastische Chirurgin und suche nach einem Gesicht wie Deinem."

Riley musste lächeln, während Bailey in Wiehern verfiel. Ein gutes Zeichen, dass er ihm die Aktion von gestern Nacht nicht übel nahm. Eigentlich hatte Bailey sogar Spaß gehabt, bis Spike ihn überwältigt hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich eine irre Geschichte zu dem Bissabdruck ausdenken und sie überall verbreiten. Er war so viel lebhafter und aufgeschlossener als Riley, weshalb dieser ihn manchmal beneidete.

„Was ist los? Du bist so still", horchte Bailey auf und riss Riley aus seinen Überlegungen. „Finn, alles klar? Du scheinst das Vampirabenteuer nicht so gut überstanden zu haben."

In dem Moment klopfte es bei ihm an. „Warte mal, da ist jemand an der Tür."

„Alter Falter, das bin ich."

Einen Moment lang hatte Riley das Gefühl, Bailey wolle ihn kontrollieren, aber er schüttelte den Gedanken als lächerlich ab und öffnete ihm. Sein Kumpel starrte an ihm herab, weil er immer noch nackt war. Baileys Adamsapfel bewegte sich in Erstaunen.

„Oh. Ja. Ich zieh mir eben etwas an." Riley marschierte ins Schlafzimmer, gefolgt von einem Paar interessierter Augen, die seine süßen Grübchen über dem Po betrachteten.

Riley schlüpfte in Shorts und T-Shirt und gesellte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa. Bailey hatte sich Spikes Lümmelecke ausgesucht. „Jetzt können wir im Partnerlook gehen. Mit den Bisswunden am Hals."

Erst jetzt fiel Bailey Rileys Mal auf. „Shit, deswegen der Rollkragenpullover bei dieser Hitze!" Er langte mit seiner Hand nach der Bisswunde, die wie ein rötlich-brauner, schwer zu vergessender Knutschfleck mit zwei krustigen Punkten in der Mitte aussah. Er wagte es kaum die Stelle zu berühren.

Bailey war ein Taktiker, der bewusst kalkulierte Risiken einging, auch wenn er nach außen hin eher als Witzbold daherkam. Und Riley war ein Risiko, dass er bisher nicht richtig hatte einschätzen können. Bis jetzt. Als Spike aufgetaucht war und mit seinem besten Freund geflirtet hatte und der es offensichtlich auch noch genossen hatte.

Bailey war am Zug. „Was hat Spike nur mit dir gemacht? Was findest du an dem? Er hat dich um den Finger gewickelt wie nichts Gutes!"

Riley hob abwehrend die Hände. „Hör zu, wir hatten einen Deal, der jetzt vorbei ist. Spike kommt nicht wieder." Er gestikulierte. „Ich vertraue dir. Dass weißt du hoffentlich. Deshalb werde ich dir jetzt alles über Buffy, Vampire und den Höllenschlund erzählen."

„Okay." Baileys Herz machte einen Aussetzer. Er schaute auf seine Daumen, mit denen er spielte. „Und dann muss ich dir auch etwas gestehen." Er sah auf, aber in Rileys Augen konnte er nur Unverständnis lesen. Er hatte es immer noch nicht gemerkt, doch am Ende dieser langen Nacht sollte es Riley wie Schuppen von den Augen fallen...

Ende


End file.
